1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, a mobile device, a system including the same, and an image quality matching method thereof, and more particularly to a display device, a mobile device, a system including the same, and an image quality matching method thereof, which can match an image quality between a plurality of display devices that display image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of televisions (TVs) as common display devices is increased, environments, in which images are displayed using a plurality of TVs, have also increased. In the case of using a plurality of TVs, a user may display a plurality of images which are different from each other on the plurality of TVs or may display one image on the plurality of TVs.
In the case of displaying one image through the plurality of TVs, a user can approximate a single large screen using a plurality of inexpensive TVs without the necessity of purchasing an expensive large-screen TV. The large screen that is made up of the plurality of inexpensive TVs may provide the sense of absorption and grandeur to the user. Further, the large screen made up of the plurality of TVs may be installed in a public place to be used for the purpose of advertisement or propaganda.